


半路跳车

by chicoco



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicoco/pseuds/chicoco





	半路跳车

壁灯柔和的光晕笼过套房，月光慵懒地落下，灯红酒绿的不夜城在落地窗外歌舞升平。漆黑的星夜静谧无语，悄然透过落地窗窥探，落地窗另一侧，交叠的人影若隐若现。

薄汗覆盖了于炀前额，他低下脑袋，将湿漉漉的刘海在床单反复蹭过。消瘦的蝴蝶骨在他背后棱角分明，随着祁醉的动作若隐若现。祁醉俯身，亲吻过那骨骼的轮廓，张口将于炀脖颈后的一小块软肉叼入口中。

于炀修长秀气的手指在床单上猫似的抓挠，布料在他手下开出狰狞的花。火苗从交合处一路爬上他后背，凶狠的拉扯冲撞下，于炀整个人都软成了水。

他的后腰软塌塌地陷下，又被身后的祁醉覆手捞过，用拇指色情地碾摁。于炀不自抑地轻声呜咽，小狼狗条件反射地绷紧了腰腹的肌肉，连带着内里都紧张地层层箍紧。祁醉低低地骂了句操，下一秒肉刃再次粗暴地碾过软肉，肉体的桎梏溃不成军。

于炀神志不清地摇头，不知想抗拒什么，喘息都掺杂了压抑的哭腔。背入的姿势十分羞耻。于炀上半身软软地压低，蝴蝶骨耸起又落下，只有腰臀一线被提得很高。粗长狰狞的硬物在身后来回捣入，交合处不时挤压出乳白蓬松的水沫，祁醉的手指碾过穴口，将溢出的白浊抹到于炀腰窝位置，激起于炀一声惊惶的呻吟。

他被拍红的腿根打着战栗，因过度的刺激几乎软得撑不住。只是想到身上人是祁醉，他又咬着后牙隐忍并拢双腿的欲望。

淫靡的水声响彻密闭的空间，血液自脖颈一路烧上于炀的耳尖，烫得他的眼眸都沾染上裹挟血气的水迹。

“小哥哥，吞下去了吗？”

几滴发尾的汗珠从鬓边滚落，像好动的爬虫，撩起于炀抓心挠肺的麻痒。他低头蹭去颌尖的汗，落在鼓膜的声音携着耳鸣声，搅动着他迷糊的脑回路。祁醉的声音仿佛从外太空传回来，他根本辨不清晰，只知道在半晕半醒间忙不迭点头。

祁醉越发觉得小孩神智不清的样子很是可爱，又问：“喜欢吗？好吃吗？”

硬热的性器突然从内部抽离，像拔走了塞子。穴口边缘磨得红肿，后知后觉地闭拢开阖。于炀挣扎着回头，旋即被拉起身。祁醉伸手环过他紧绷的腰背，将于炀桎梏在胸前，晶亮的视线定定勾住于炀游离的目光，弓身吻上于炀的唇。

于炀脑子都快停了。充血肿胀的鼻腔堵塞了他的呼吸，他的鼻翼小猫似的皱起来，还是敌不过呼吸不畅的窒息感，耳尖憋得都烧起来了。祁醉的话他听一半漏一半，半晌才喘息着嗫嚅。

“好吃……”  
“……”

当个人好他妈难。祁醉的眼眸渐渐充血泛红，像某种大型肉食动物，正在嗅闻幼嫩的猎物。他突然将于炀抱坐入怀中，大手将于炀双腿分到腰腹两侧。低哑的喘息一滞，胯下沉甸甸的硬物势如破竹地再次破开于炀的身体，锲子般堵回汩汩淌出的白灼，凶狠地抵回敏感处。

这一下撞得极深，于炀的内壁拼命绞尽肉刃，还是抵不过重力的冲撞。他的后腰自交合处蔓延着业火，将他半截身体都撞麻了。他崩溃地抓紧祁醉的肩，修剪圆润的指甲留下几条无伤大雅的白印。

好深……

竞技场一往无前的神之右手轻轻落在于炀颈后，纹身被肆意揉捏在祁醉手中，火苗在祁醉手下燃起，愈合的刺青像拨开层鲜血淋漓的皮肉，毫无保留地暴露在祁醉的目光之下。逼出了于炀堵在咽喉出的嘶哑惊喘。

祁醉将他搂入怀中，犬齿隔着唇瓣近乎温情地厮磨于炀的耳垂，胯下动作却疾风暴雨般凶猛。于炀喘，他就在于炀耳边亲吻，于炀仰头，他就将于炀脆弱的咽喉叼入口中。

偏偏于炀予取予求，眼泪混着薄汗浸满脸颊，多余的水珠从颌尖依次滚落。单薄的胸膛急促地起伏，明明气息都喘不匀，还要张开大腿顺从祁醉的动作。

祁醉用了好大的自制力，才克制住了粗暴的欲望。他灼热的手心紧紧扣在于炀腰侧，猛地挺身深埋进于炀温暖的壁垒。贼心不死地嘶声逼问于炀：

“喜欢什么？喜欢我，还是喜欢它？YOUTH小哥哥……告诉老公，有多好吃？”

顶撞过于凶狠，冲散了于炀本就丢盔弃甲的思绪。他的眼睑困倦到极点似的半阖，视线因涌出的眼泪模糊，温热滚落后又清明片刻。低哑的呜咽轻轻滚出他的喉咙，额头缴械似的低埋入人颈窝，气息凝滞片刻，胸膛因打着哭嗝上下起伏。

喜欢……喜欢……

“喜欢你……喜欢祁醉……”

祁醉胸口最柔软的位置被戳了一下，操弄的动作稍歇，他单手搂过于炀的腰，伸手将颈窝毛绒绒的脑袋板正，拇指揩去于炀脸上湿漉漉的水渍。

他单方面吻上于炀的嘴角，修长的手指灵活的抚摸过抵着他小腹的小东西。于炀的身体突然细细地抖动起来，苍白的皮肤沾染上羞耻的粉红色。祁醉带着一点想把人拆吃入腹的渴求，虔诚地吻过于炀的轮廓。

祁醉研磨上湿热的穴肉，不疾不徐地浅浅抽插，看着于炀双眸蒙上朦胧的迷茫。他拿出职业手速伺候着于炀，又在于炀的软肉痉挛时毫不留情地捅开。于炀的后背难耐地弓起，被祁醉封死所有逃离的退路。祁醉啄吻他的唇角，得寸进尺地撬开于炀不甚坚定的唇缝，含着于炀的唇瓣模糊地开口：“乖……小哥哥，叫老公，什么都给你。”

于炀的神志还没来得及抽离到很远，听到这句话，他的耳根肉眼可见地红了一片。年轻的肉体相拥，他抱紧祁醉的手臂都涌起难耐的青筋。

他天生比常人能忍耐的苦就更多一些，但是比起那么多煎熬，他能得到的只有一个祁醉。无关情欲，他都想顺着祁醉的意思做。

不过……叫老公什么的，也有点太……

他鸵鸟似的将发旋抵上祁醉的胸膛，期盼着祁醉也能色令智昏，忘了这码事。谁知这老流氓烦起人来没完没了，内里的肉刃反复摩擦一处，任凭周围软肉温暖地包覆都不予理睬。

红痕从耳尖蔓延到脖颈，那一点让人面红耳赤的羞赧落入祁醉的视线。于炀低着头，前额在祁醉胸前溃逃似的点着。祁醉突然有了点如坐针毡的羞愧感，自省是不是太过欺负人了，就听见怀里的小兔子微弱的呢喃：“老公。”

再忍就不是男人了。

祁醉小心翼翼地捧起于炀的脸，彼此气息交缠，湿热的鼻息吹在两人脸上，与之相反的却是祁醉大开大合的动作，顶得于炀腿根都支不稳，于炀所有的抽泣都被他封在唇齿间吞吃入腹。

 

于炀直到被祁醉抱进热水才清醒过来，他跨坐在祁醉腿上，后穴溢满温热的水，祁醉指节分明的手指进进出出，勾出了深处残留的白浊。于炀的血液又不争气地全都涌到脸上了，他下意识地收紧穴口，软肉清晰地勾勒出那双手指，连指缘的边角都描摹地一清二楚。他喉结上下动了动，眼帘有些不好意思地垂下。

倒是祁醉先一把将他搂进怀里，伸手弹了弹于炀发烫的耳垂，笑了：“还是这么容易害羞啊？”

然后他吻过于炀的脸颊，乌黑晶亮的眸子定定看了会儿于炀，单手摩挲着于炀的下颌，像逗猫一样挠着，引着于炀的目光看向自己：“看哪呢？看你老公今天就放了你。”

于炀认真地掀开眼皮，两人目光相缠了片刻，于炀脸上踌躇转瞬即逝。他抬腿跨坐到祁醉小腹前，翕合的娇口含羞带怯地吞入硬物头部。

祁醉听见他说：

“我……不想你放过我了。”


End file.
